The Return of Beowulf's First Foe
by The Great Imaginer Zuzume
Summary: A modern sequel to the Norse epic. Not sure if I'll finish it though due to some random stereotype I had put in there... the final heir of Wiglaf is forced into fighting a giant Grendel by the goddess Vör. (Second-stage Power Ranger-style on Grendel?)


The Return of Beowulf's First Foe

1

Appendages flew away from the scene of the monster eating its prey, a crowd of protestors. People in the streets screamed, running away from the large, clawed creature.

Grendel, the descendent of Cain, had risen after a great long time of regrowth in the mountain lake. This was the time of disbelief in such old epics and tales.

Beowulf had unknowingly failed at killed at killing the fiend. No one had noticed that, along with his inability to be harmed by mortal weapons, he could heal himself, albeit quite slowly.

When Beowulf had cut off Grendel's head he hadn't noticed that Grendel had some of his arm growing back, slowly, but surely.

Centuries have gone by and now Grendel is a third the size of the tallest mountain on the planet and wrecking up Denmark. It was up to the last descendent of Wiglaf to dispel the fiend permanently from the Earth.

Many warriors of different kinds and backgrounds came to dispel the fiend and all had different strategies. Appeasing him with money –he burned it-, trying to talk to it –he ate them-, shooting at him with weak firearms, as well as strong –he was unaffected by the small, metal bullets-; thankfully, before they were able to try bombing Grendel they were called to stop.

2

A Possible Descendent Steps Forward

The next warrior that stepped forward held no weapons, nor wore no armor. All he held was a small remote, his other hand smugly in his pocket, as if it was impossible for him to lose with the strategy he had devised. "I heard that you could not be injured by mortal weapons, so I thought I'd like to see what something that is not necessarily a weapon do to you," he said, smirking cockily.

This was Shawn, the mayor's son. His skin the color of a bronze statue, as if he had been tanning for this obviously televised event, and his hair shone with the sun's gleam.

3

The mayor's son pressed a button on his remote and a toy helicopter that hovered above Grendel's head let go of the small load of trash that it was holding.

The clawed monster, Grendel, reared his head and an ugly roar forced its way out from his throat, the toy helicopter getting knocked out of the skies to the ground below. Soon a whole fleet of helicopters flew into the city, dumping piles of trash upon the monster.

For a few brief moments, as Grendel was completely covered with the trash, the creature was stilled, the trash stopping his movements. But soon a choked growl came from the trash pile and Grendel threw out his clawed hands, blasting the garbage in every direction, coating buildings for miles with the foul-smelling stuff.

In the aftermath Shawn was found dead under an un-recycled pile of electronics. Ironically, it was Shawn's own electronics from long ago.

4

The True Descendent of Wiglaf

A man sat at a computer. What a strange device, a computer is. And as he sat, the screen glowed a heavenly white, more than the device is supposed to. This man, Howard's son, Gerald was known as a 'geek'.

He always played games of valor and justice at his computer, barely stopping to sleep or eat. But now he stopped, staring at the screen as it glowed its white color and a heavenly song came from the monitor. A beautiful lady appeared on the screen. She was Vör, Norse god of wisdom.

"Gerald," she said, you are the final descendent of Wiglaf and you must save your people. In a city a long way from here the fiend Grendel has been healed and is now attacking the city folk. You, descendent of Wiglaf, must save the people and dispel Grendel from this Earth once and for all. All that have tried have either been eaten or killed. it is up to you now Brave Gerald," she said.

"B-but I have no armor, no shield, nor an army to help me. And I don't have the most particularly strategic of minds, nor am I particularly strong!" he told Vör.

She shook her head. "No, you merely have to think of your 'games' to know what to do. And with Grendel, Armies are not what is needed." she said, slowly disappearing.

"Wh-wait! I have questions!" he shouted at the fading goddess.

"And I have no answers for you," she said softly, the screen immediately clearing and showing what Gerald had been doing earlier.


End file.
